Your Attention Please
by HumbleScarlet
Summary: The Tri-Wizard tournament happens in Fem!Harry's sixth year. The Yule Ball requires a date. It's all perfectly ordinary teenage drama- or is it? Dark-ish themes, dub-con, lemons, pretty much smut. One-shot.


AN-Tri-wiz tournament happens when Harry(female) is in sixth year- sixteen years old. I created this account and wrote this fiction for two reasons-  
>1) I wanted to see if I could write smut at all<br>2) I wanted to know how many more hits something like this would get over a typical T rated story

Yes I do have another account on FF- no it doesn't have any fiction over T rated on it- and I would be incredibly surprised if you manage to figure out my alter-ego.

Warnings for the story: dub-con, voyeurism (sort of), explicit, very mature content- not for anyone under 18. Kiddies-please listen to people when they tell you that you're not old enough for something- you don't need all the extra mental scars, I'm sure your parents have left a fair share of those already by now.

* * *

><p><strong>Your Attention Please<strong>

This was, Cormac McLaggen decided, the best day of his existence.

Harriet "Harry" Potter had refused the invitation of every boy that had worked up the courage to ask her to the Yule Ball. That is until McGonagall informed her that a date would be absolutely, non-negotiably required for all the champions. Cormac had simply been lucky enough to ask her right after her conversation with McGonagall.

He was a year older, fairly good looking and from her House. Harry had simply shrugged and accepted.

Cormac had spent the entire week leading up to the ball bragging about how he'd gotten the ice-queen to accept his invitation. Harry, being as oblivious to this as she was to any social on-goings in Hogwarts, had no cause to complain about her date.

Cormac however, was not satisfied. Bragging about taking her to the ball wasn't good enough. He needed something bigger to grab more… shall we say, long-lasting….attention from this event.

He didn't really like Potter. No one really liked Potter, honestly. She was good-looking, yes. With that long straight shimmering dark-red hair and those perfect doe shaped emerald green eyes, and that creamy white flawless skin. She was cute, pretty… ah hell! Fine, she was fucking BEAUTIFUL, all right! but she was too distant. She rarely ever spoke to anyone besides her two side-kicks. And most people assumed it was her girl-who-lived fame and Potter inheritance that made her so aloof and arrogant. There were those who knew better of course, but Cormac certainly wasn't one of them.

All Cormac McLaggen ever wanted was attention. And in his opinion, Harry Potter took up far too much of it to spare any one in Hogwarts a chance of being noticed.

But this time- she would know her place- he smirked.

When Harry finally descended from the girls dorms- Cormac was torn between irritation(because she was definitely going to attract more attention than him in that dress), lust (because who knew she'd been hiding a figure like _that_ under all her baggy clothes) and pleasure (every other guy out there would turn green with envy).

Her hair was in a simple up-do, with a few escaped fringes gracefully framing her face. She was wearing a simple forest green gown. It was a deep rich color, and it had absolutely no embellishments- because, frankly, it didn't need any. The gown was sleeveless and left her arms bare, but for her grey translucent stole. The dress clung to every decadent curve of her perfect hour-glass figure before elegantly, flaring at her knees till it fell to the floor. But the best feature, and Cormac was sure every male present would agree, was the plunging neck-line that had all the boys in the Gryffindor common room drooling.

Let me correct that- Cormac _thought_ that was the best feature of the gown- until she turned around to make a comment to her book-worm friend, and Cormac discovered that the dress was, almost entirely, backless.

He fought down the smug smirk- it wouldn't do to appear less than perfect in public- and held out his hand for hers. She looked down at his out-stretched hand confused for a second, and then blushed in comprehension, as she put her hand in his. How cute… it seems she was completely inexperienced with such social situations. He bent down and kissed her hand in a regal and romantic gesture that had all the girls sighing and all the boys grumbling. He looked up at her from beneath his long lashes, and sure enough, she was blushing a bright red and stammering out a greeting.

It was harder to keep the smirk off his face this time- this was going to be much easier than he thought.

Cormac didn't know whether to be pleased or pissed. Harry was, without a doubt, the Bell of the Ball.

Even he was surprised by some of the people that she kept earning glances from. Ronald Weasley was a given- although for some reason he seemed torn between looking at Harry and his own date- the know-it-all Granger, who looked surprisingly presentable today. Draco Malfoy's leering also wasn't much of a surprise. That boy had been pulling Harry's pig-tails since first year. How she failed to see the obvious lustful gazes she was attracting was beyond him. Then again given how intensely Snape was focusing on her, maybe she had good reason to ignore her admirers.

At first she had been stiff and distant with him. Flinching every time his hand rested on the bare skin of her back. But as the evening wore on- she had become much more relaxed and responsive. He had even caught her leaning into his touch on more than one occasion. The space between them as they danced had been steadily reducing, until there was barely any left. Cormac gently tugged her closer, and finally, she was completely pressed up against him as they swayed to the music. She looked up at him with a shy smile and didn't try to pull away.

Perfect.

Now was the time to strike.

Cormac leaned over towards her, his lips slightly grazing her ears and in a warm breath of a whisper that sent shivers down her back, he said, "Walk with me?"

And she agreed.

Their walk led them through a garden and towards one of the greenhouses. They were far enough away from the crowd that they couldn't be seen – or heard by anyone. When they walked into Greenhouse 4, they were well and truly cut-off from everyone else.

Cormac expected Harry to look uneasy with their isolation. At least a little. She wasn't.

Either she was more naïve than he imagined, or she wasn't as inexperienced as she made herself out to be. When he brought his lips down to hers in a first soft kiss- the startled gasp that escaped her answered his question. He felt a thrill of excitement- she really was completely inexperienced. That had probably been her first kiss. This was going to be so much fun!

Cormac leaned in for another kiss, but paused just a hair's breadth away from her lips. If he had read her reaction right she-

Harry moved forward and covered the remaining distance between them. Her delicate arms snaked over his torso, in slow hesitant movements till they finally reached the nape of his neck and her lips pressed against his in a slow innocent kiss.

Innocent was definitely not what Cormac had in mind for this evening.

His arms around her waist and pulled her closer- tighter. His hands found the full curve of her ass, and he gave it a gentle, experimental sqeeze.

She gasped in surprise again, and he took advantage of the moment to lick into her open mouth.

For a second she was still- and just as Cormac began to fear he may have gone too far too fast- she responded. And she responded passionately.

Her tongue darted about playfully with Cormac's. And when he squeezed her butt again- she moaned into his mouth rather wantonly.

One of his hands stayed on her back as the other slide up her spine in a slow sultry move, until it reached the three small buttons that held her dress together.

While she was still distracted by his kisses, he slowly undid the buttons, one by one.

Before she realized what was happening- her dress was undone. Cormac moved his lips down her neck, kissing and nibbling his way to her shoulder. He gently nudged down one of the straps holding her dress up with his teeth.

As it slipped down, Cormac's other hand yanked down the strap on her other shoulder, and in a flash, the entire gown slipped away, until The Harry Potter, girl-who-lived, tri-wizard champion and Golden girl of Hogwarts, was standing before him almost completely naked but for a pair of black silk panties.

Surprised at her sudden state of undress, her hands moved away from him to cover herself. He grabbed her by her wrists before she could succeed, and stepped back to look at her. She was panting from the lack of breath, and it added wonderful movement to her pert, full C-cup breasts. Her pale pink nipples were taunt and hard as she shivered in the cold breeze that caressed her skin. Her skin was smooth and unblemished all the way down her flat belly, interrupted only by the-barely there- piece of silk that covered her modesty, as it continued down her mile-long shapely legs, adorned by a pair of silver high-heels.

She really was flawless.

She blushed again and gave him a pleased shy smile, and he realized he had said that out loud. He could feel her pulse quicken under the skin of her wrist.

He didn't try to hide his smirk this time as he let go of her wrist and whispered to her, "Turn for me?"

She looked startled at his request, hesitant.

"Please?" He added a pout and puppy dog eyes- and Harry was a goner.

She twirled slowly in her place, gracefully as if performing a dance step- performing for _him_. The thought had him hard faster than anything or anyone else ever had. Her back was as flawless as the rest of her- her panties hardly cover half of her ass-cheeks.

As she completed her turn, his hands shot forward to grab her by the waist, and pull her flushed against him as he kissed her again- slowly, deeply, as his hands played with the hem of her panties, occasionally slipping down for another squeeze.

It was starting to get really hot. Literally.

Cormac moved back to loosen his tie and throw off his jacket. Harry's eyes followed the movements of his hands. And then they came to rest on the undone buttons of his shirt. He noticed, and graced her with a crooked smile.

"Something I can do for you?" He asked.

"Umm… I…I was-" She really was rather adorable when flustered.

"Do you want me to take off my shirt?" He asked teasingly.

She blushed a bright tomato red- that still somehow looked flattering on her- and nodded.

"It's only fair…" She mumbled.

"I agree- so since I took off yours I suppose it's only fair you take off mine, right?" That damned smirk was going to give him away if he didn't manage to bring it under control.

But she didn't appear to notice his wicked expression, she seemed too preoccupied by the buttons on his shirt, as she undid them with unsteady, trembling hands.

As she finished opening the last one, he shrugged of the shirt, and watched her hands as they traced the contours of his body. But she was still gentle, light handed. Cormac didn't want gentle.

He pulled her to him again, and let his fingers roam her body, showing her how it's done. When one of his hands finally reached her breasts, he squeezed- hard enough that she would be left with bruises to remind her of this tomorrow. He expected her to whimper in pain- but he did NOT expect her to moan in pleasure. It seems that aggression was a turn on for the slutty little savior. This just kept getting better and better.

Cormac lowered his mouth to her left breast and started nipping and suckling on it- hard, while his hand kneaded and toyed with her right breast.

She just moaned and writhed in his arms, incapable of any coherent thought let alone action. A small shift in their positions, and her thigh brushed over his hard erection, and she looked down in surprise.

He chuckled. "Well now, suddenly things aren't fair again… You can see exactly how much you affect me, princess. Don't you think I should know how much I affect you too?"

She could only nod dumbly, he didn't think she'd even understood what he was trying to say. But her nod was all the consent he needed. One of his hands snaked their way between her legs and felt up her womanhood.

Her panties were soaked through. She was literally dripping wet for him.

He groaned in pleasure and in one stark movement, he ripped off the little piece of silk keeping him from his prize. His hands explored every crevice and fold. He found the little nub of her clit, and he ran a fingernail over it lightly.

She screamed.

"Please, please, please…" Finally- this was exactly what Cormac had been waiting for all evening.

"Please what?... tell me exactly what you want princess or I'll stop right here…"

"No! no, no, no… don't stop… god please don't stop!"

"Then…tell me… what… you… want" Each word was punctuated by kiss.

"I…I don't… I want more!"

"More what?"

"More of you… I want more of you…"

"Well then you already know how this works don't you? If you want more of me- you'll have to give me more of you…"

"Anything! Take anything!"

He smirked, "Anything? You sure about that?"

She nodded vigorously- all traces of shyness or modesty were gone.

"All right then… get down on your knees"

And she did, without hesitation. Cormac took a moment to congratulate himself on his power over the wizarding world's most sought after witch- who was currently kneeling before him, naked and completely vulnerable.

He wished he had a camera to record this moment… no matter, a pensive memory would be more than enough of a record.

He unbuttoned his slacks, and pulled them down, along with his pants.

His erection sprang out- long and hard, aching with want.

"Take me in your mouth… suck on my cock" He ordered eagerly.

She licked her lips, and looked up at him. Then she moved forward slowly and touched the head of his cock with the tip of her tongue. He moaned in pleasure from the light touch as he buried his hands in her thick dark red hair and dragged her face closer to his straining erection – eager for more.

She didn't disappoint. She began licking his cock from head to base, kissing and sucking on his balls when she got to them. Then she finally enveloped the tip of him in the warmth of her mouth. She flicked her tongue over his head, tasting his pre-cum and moved her mouth, taking in as much of his cock as she could, as she complied with his request and sucked on him.

Yes, this was the best day of his existence, he thought, looking down at the beautiful woman whose pretty little mouth was wrapped around his penis.

He was close to the edge as he contemplated his next action. He would love to come in her mouth and watch her swallow his cum, he would love even more to come all over her face, her tits, her stomach… maybe he'd have time for that later- right now the princess deserved a reward for a job well done.

"Get up!" His voice came out harsh and husky.

She complied, like the good little puppet she was being today.

He grabbed her by the waist and turned her around to face one of the glass walls of the greenhouse. They could make out their reflection in the glass, and anyone that walked past the greenhouse at this time would probably be able to see them too, he thought with a grin.

He whispered his next command to her, "It's time for your reward princess…bend over… brace yourself against the glass … and keep your eye on our reflection"

Once again, she obeyed. And once again, he paused to admire the sight of her, subjugated to his every whim.

His cock nestled between her butt-cheeks as one of his hands reached out to grab one of her delicious dangling tits, and the other hand slipped in between her legs to play with her clit.

She squirmed beneath him, rocking back to grind her behind into his groin, begging silently for more.

He honestly preferred a more verbal form of begging.

"Who'd have thought you could be such a fiery little slut… I almost wish one of your admirers would walk past this way… how do you think they'd react to seeing you like this…hmm?"

"Ad-admirers?" she managed to ask in a shaky voice.

"So you really are that oblivious huh? Alright- answer honestly on this one- if you could pick one person to walk out here and see you with me like this…" He said flicking her clit again, making her shout out in pleasure as he slid two fingers into her cunt and began plunging them in and out "…who would you pick?"

It took her a while to gather her wits, and contemplate his question… and then her face went red as the answer came to her. She seemed to struggle with herself to stop herself from answering… but despite her valiant attempts to hold back, the answer slipped out anyway… "D-Dr-Draco"

Cormac didn't mind her answer… in fact, it actually made him harder. "My, my… you're definitely turning out to be dirtier than I thought you'd be… so you want Mr. Malfoy to see you like this huh? Naked, dripping wet, bent over and being fucked by another man…"

"Y-Yes…"

"Then maybe, I'll leave him a memory for a Yule present… I think he'd like that"

His words were exciting her. And this was about all he could take. Without a warning he plunged his cock into her virginal entrance, and took her hard and fast as she watched on through their reflection on the glass. Her pain from this unexpected invasion, quickly dissolved into pleasure and pretty soon she was screaming out her release, her warm walls squeezing and milking his cock until he came in her too. Both collapsing to the soft ground of the greenhouse- panting and trying to get their bearings straight.

In the next few moments something clicked in Harry's head and she realized exactly what she'd done. Horrified and terribly confused, she could only dumbly follow Cormac's instructions to get dressed and head back to the castle. He escorted her up to the common room, and laid an innocent kiss on her cheek and bid her good night looking to all the world as though he were the perfect gentleman. Harry couldn't even look him in the eyes as she mumbled a quick good night and ran up the stairs to her dorm.

Cormac stood there in the common room for a minute and with one final smirk for the night he decided that, yes- despite being illegal and ridiculously expensive- the Imperious Potion was definitely worth its weight in gold… and then some.

The end.

AN: Oh. My. God. I actually did it! I was blushing the whole time I was writing this! I bet my room-mates think I've come down with a fever or something. Still- If I get enough reviews, there might be a Draco's-reaction-to-his-Christmas-present sequel.


End file.
